This invention relates water conservation and more particularly to irrigation of plants.
There is a looming water shortage around the world. This shortage is caused either directly or indirectly by an ever-increasing human population. Directly through water consumption either as refreshment or sanitary/cleaning purposes. Indirectly in the production of food crops or animals.
Crops require a great deal of water, whether the crops are irrigated through flood irrigating or through sprinklers. Sprinklers lose a tremendous amount of water through evaporation even before the water reaches the ground, and then on the ground only a small portion is needed by the crop.
Flood irrigation is also highly inefficient as the surface water tends to evaporate. These problems are only increased in warm environments.
It is clear there is a need for improved irrigation systems.